Tuaisceart Éirean
by Didou367
Summary: "Tu ne peux pas me le prendre ! Tu ne peux pas..." Angleterre le pouvait, et il le devait. Cela ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid jusqu'à ce qu'il soit face au désarroi de sa soeur.


**Titre :** Tuaisceart Éirean.  
**Auteur :** Didou367 ou Fuckin' goddess.  
**Fandom :** Hetalia.  
**Personnages :** Angleterre et Irelande, un OC dont le nom est Erilyn MacNamara.  
**Rating :** PG-13/T.  
**Disciaimer : **Les personnages d'Hetalia appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya. Irlande, elle, m'appartient.  
**Note de l'auteur qui sert à rien (ou pas) :** Je suis vraiment pas satisfaite de cet OS que j'ai écrit hier. M'enfin, je m'expliquerai plus en détail à la fin.  
Bref, en dehors de ça, certains mots ou phrases sont en Anglais, ainsi qu'en Gaélique (langue parlée par les Irlandais, outre l'Anglais) et j'en donne donc ici la traduction.  
_What a shame... Your hair used to be so beautiful, sister_ : Quel dommage... Tes cheveux sont si beaux, d'habitude, ma soeur. (Ce n'est pas une traduction littérale, loin de là, mais c'est ce que ça veut dire, en gros).  
_Go raibh maith agat Dia_ : Merci Dieu.  
_Sasana_ : Angleterre.  
_Deartháir beag_ : Petit-frère.  
_Tuaisceart Éirean_ : Irlande du Nord.

* * *

Un hurlement strident se répercuta contre les murs décrépis de la pièce exiguë, se mourut en rencontrant le plafond craquelé que la jeune fille fixait de ses prunelles péridot écarquillées, comme une goutte d'eau fusionnerait avec le tissu sur lequel elle chuterait... Comme la sueur sillonnant sa peau diaphane pour disparaître sur les draps d'un blanc terne.

« Allez-y, continuez comme ça... »

Elle quitta quelques instants le ciel de la salle pour assassiner l'infirmière du regard et rétorqua d'un ton qui se voulût âpre, entre deux inspirations inachevées et laborieuses qui étouffèrent la tonalité souhaitée :

« Non, vraiment ? J'me serais plutôt imaginée qu'à partir de maintenant, c'était vous qui faisiez tout le boulot. »

A peine eut-elle persiflé ces mots qu'une fois de plus, elle sentit une vague de douleur se manifester au niveau de son bas-ventre et, conformément aux instructions de l'individu qu'elle vînt tout juste de rabrouer, elle poussa en libérant de nouveau un vagissement, à la fois d'harassement et de souffrance ; après quoi elle se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller, haletante et tremblante, tout bonnement exténuée par ce qu'elle considérât comme étant le pire moment de sa fort longue existence.  
Paradoxalement, elle demeurait plus qu'heureuse d'y être au final arrivée, de se délivrer de cet abject nourrisson.  
Résultat de la plus ignominieuse des trahisons, Irlande abhorrait cet enfant qu'elle eût tout de même été forcée de porter en son sein durant neuf mois ; neuf mois pendant lesquels le principal concerné et elle n'avaient tous deux prié que pour une chose, être séparés l'un de l'autre ; neuf mois que cette immondice avait passé à marteler la paroi utérine de ses poings infinitésimaux dès qu'il fût apte à le faire, à tourmenter sa génitrice – qui ne se voyait aucunement ainsi. Il s'était développé dans le ventre de cette dernière contre son gré, tandis qu'elle sanglotât et l'implorât de trépasser, de ne pas venir à terme.  
Et même à présent, outre la douleur infernale des contractions, il semblait à Erilyn que cette erreur de la nature s'amusât à lui lacérer le corps en même temps qu'il s'en extirpât, poussé par un ressentiment malsain pour un si petit être, dirigé contre elle, celui de l'avoir astreint à rester en sa compagnie si longtemps.

« Vous y êtes presque, poussez encore !, conforta la sage-femme d'un air hésitant – l'acrimonie qu'elle lui adressait depuis le depuis l'intimidait quelque peu. »

De l'autre côté, l'homme qu'elle haït sans doute le plus au monde, juste après le poupon, dégagea de sa main gantée de cuir sombre les mèches fauves parsemant son faciès blême, moites de transpiration. Ce geste ne contenait cependant rien d'affectueux, il s'agissait juste d'un mouvement impavide, telle l'expression qu'il arborât face à cette scène.  
La rousse, si elle subsistait en état de le faire, lui cracherait à la figure, lui assènerait une gifle gorgée de toute son animosité... n'importe quoi, juste afin qu'il cessât de l'observer avec ses yeux aventurine – les mêmes que les siens –, ces yeux qui ne dissent rien mais qu'elle sût réprobateur – et sûrement plus ou moins réjouis d'assister à ses malheurs.  
Elle l'exécrait au plus haut point, maudissait son immuable et présomptueuse présence ; elle prierait ce soir, tous les soirs, quel que fût son état, elle prierait, adjurerait le Seigneur afin de le voir un jour mort, étendu à ses pieds dans une mare purpurine de son propre sang.

« _What a shame... Your hair used to be so beautiful, sister_, murmura inopinément l'intéressé en démêlant ses cheveux minium, autrefois rutilants et calamistrés. »

''J'suis en train de morfler comme jamais dans ma vie et toi, tout ce que t'as à dire, c'est un truc à la con sur mes cheveux ?'', aurait vociféré Irlande s'il ne lui avait pas fallu concentrer ses forces – ce qui lui restât, tout du moins – dans la libération de ce fardeau.  
Et soudain, elle aperçut les sourires de l'aide soignante ainsi que de l'obstétricien, sur lesquels elle pouvait lire un ''Vous y êtes arrivée'' qui lui parussent au moins aussi salvateur qu'une bouée pût le paraître à un noyé que les mouvements d'une mer courroucée emportait progressivement ; en même temps qu'elle ouït une plainte perçante.

« _Go raibh maith agat Dia_... »

A la suite de quoi elle s'effondra sans ménagement dans les couvertures et posa ses orbes sur son frère. Ce dernier ne prêtait aucunement attention à elle, plus intéressé par le médecin qui s'exclama joyeusement :

« C'est un garçon !  
-Je m'en fous..., marmotta la mère avec aigreur. »

Il coupa le cordon ombilical, se figurant que le blond se tenant aux côtés de sa patiente ne le ferait pas, emmaillota le corps frêle du nouveau-né dans un drap de couleur azurine, puis le tendit à la rouquine.

« Vous voulez sûrement le..., entama t-il.  
-Sans façon, merci. »

Il interrogea de manière tacite le susdit blond – celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules, indifférent – et partit avec le petit dans les bras, l'infirmière aux talons.  
En les suivant de ses mirettes smaragdin, Irlande, bien qu'exténuée, chuchota un ''Doit y avoir une histoire de cul entre ces deux-là...'' gausseur. Elle se tourna ensuite vers son congénère, l'observa quelques instants dans un silence tendu.

« Alors, _Sasana_, tu t'es bien amusé ?  
-Ne me prends pas pour toi et Ecosse, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y aurait pu avoir d'amusant dans tout cela.  
-Ouais, c'est ça...  
-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir pris ?  
-Parce que je ne compte même pas y toucher. »

Elle le lisait dans son regard – le regard du Royaume-Uni de Grande-Bretagne... et d'Irlande du Nord, rajouta t-elle en ricanant intérieurement –, qu'il ne comprît pas ce désir opiniâtre de ne rien avoir avec sa progéniture, lui qui avait eu à jouer le rôle de père pour d'innombrables colonies. Mais lui avait été plus que ravi de les accueillir auprès de lui car elles l'avaient toutes aimé, plus ou moins explicitement. Leurs cas ne subsistaient aucunement comparables, et ils ne le seraient jamais.

« C'est toi qui vois. Mais dès qu'il est en état, je le prends et je m'en vais. Tu le sais très bien... Erilyn.  
-Je ne suis pas encore atteinte d'Alzheimer... Arthur. »

Toutefois, ces quelques mots prononcés avec indolence s'imprimaient en son être, telle la marque du fer rougeoyant sur le flanc du bétail, déchiraient son âme sans qu'elle n'en saisît la raison.  
Durant tout ce calvaire, elle n'avait attendu que de se débarrasser de ce monstre qui la détruisait littéralement de l'intérieur. Et maintenant qu'Angleterre lui annonçait ce qu'elle sût déjà bien avant...  
Sans qu'elle n'en saisît la raison, des sanglots traversèrent la barrière de ses lèvres pâles – elle qui se fût donnée tant de mal à les retenir jusqu'ici, trop orgueilleuse pour se montrer faible devant son jeune parent.  
Elle et ce garçonnet n'auraient jamais dû être départagés, il n'aurait jamais dû s'extraire de son être... Tous deux auraient dû rester une seule et même entité, comme ils l'avaient toujours été. Sa naissance signifiait en vérité, pour elle, l'ablation d'une partie d'elle-même qu'elle ne désirât nullement perdre.  
Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils fussent scindés ? N'avaient-ils pas été mieux ainsi, réunis en une enveloppe charnelle ?

La rouquine se redressa vivement, agrippa le tissu olivâtre de l'uniforme que vêtît le blondin et y occulta son visage blafard ravagé par ces avilissantes preuves de défaillance.  
Le susmentionné, bien que troublé par le désarroi de sa congénère, ne réagit aucunement.

« Tu ne peux pas me le prendre !, s'écria Erilyn d'une voix étouffée par le torse de son interlocuteur, contre lequel elle se blottît. Tu... Tu ne peux pas... C'est...  
-Il n'est plus à toi. Il n'est plus toi, accepte-le. »

D'une voix entrecoupée de hoquets, elle commença à réciter une prière dans le risible espoir que cela changeât quelque chose. Rien ne changerait car la présence de l'enfant auquel elle avait donné naissance, pour son plus grand malheur, demeurait immuable ; tout comme le fait qu'il partirait avec le Britannique.  
Elle le détestait pour avoir, en quelque sorte, insufflé un simulacre de vie à ce bout de sa personne, bout qui ne s'était qu'après manifesté dans le seul but de la quitter à tout jamais.

L'Anglais la prit par les épaules et l'astreignit à se recoucher – ''Tu dois être épuisée, recouche-toi'' – alors qu'elle pleurait à présent silencieusement, irrégulièrement secouée de soubresauts et s'assit sur la chaise reposant à côté du lit.  
Les paupières mi-closes, sombrant peu à peu dans une léthargie à laquelle elle résistât encore plutôt bien, elle leva une main, attrapa celle du jeune homme et entrelaça avec peine leurs doigts, tout en dardant ses yeux vitreux sur le plafond.

« S'il... S'il-te-plaît, ne f... ne fais pas ça... _deartháir beag_... »

Arthur serra la dextre son aînée tandis que de la sienne, il tâtât son front suintant pour se rendre compte, sans étonnement, qu'un peu de fièvre commençât à la gagner. Cependant, il n'appellerait le personnel médical que lorsqu'elle se serait assoupie – ce qui, visiblement, n'allait pas tarder.

« Laisse-le-moi... Laisse-moi... _Tuaisceart Éirean_. »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur qui sert à rien (mais vraiment à rien) :** Tout d'abord, oui, pour l'accouchement, je n'ai rien fait de très détaillé pour deux raisons : Tout d'abord, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui m'intéressait, dans cet OS ; et ensuite, n'ayant jamais vu ou vécu un accouchement (A quinze ans, j'ose tout de même l'espérer pour moi), j'aurais eu peur de ne pas être exacte. Sinon, comme je le disais, je suis plutôt déçue par rapport au résultat. Cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit bout de temps et je n'ai pas réussi à la retranscrire comme je le voulais.  
Pour la petite minute historique, lorsque l'Irlande s'est séparée du Royaume-Uni (en 1922), ce dernier leur a imposé de laisser le choix à l'Irlande du Nord (qui était une région de l'Irlande déjà en 1921) de les rejoindre ou de rester dans le Royaume-Uni. Je suppose que vous savez quel choix ils ont fait. D'un point de vue logique, la grossesse ne colle pas étant donné qu'il aurait fallu qu'elle soit enceinte durant un an à peu près. Mais bon, on peut toujours qu'il a fallu un peu de temps pour qu'une représentation humaine de l'Irlande du Nrd soit... nécessaire. Aussi, je ne considère pas véritablement Angleterre comme le père d'Irlande du Nord, pas plus que je ne considère Irlande comme étant sa mère. Mais je trouvais que la grossesse, et surtout l'accouchement, symbolisait assez bien cette séparation.


End file.
